258 Imperial Senate Elections
The 258 Imperial Senate Elections were held 258 years after the death of Shal-Kung in the 12th month of the first day. Half of The Imperial Senate was up for re-election. The seats up were the class of Senators from the 254 elections, in which the Doves made major gains. Hawks attempted to make a comeback after losing the Senate in the 256 Elections. Because of the Dove's over-performance in swing and hawk leaning territory in the 254 elections and because of several Doves's push at a worldwide referendum vote for peace with the Confederacy, many analysts predicted that the Dove's unpopular referendum efforts would backfire and Hawks would potentially re-gain control of the Senate. Instead, Doves defied expectations and Hawks failed to gain control of the Senate, making a historically low net gain of just 4 seats despite the relatively high turnover rate. Hawks won 13 seats held by Doves (Defeated 10 Incumbents and won 3 Open Seats), Doves won 9 Seats held by Hawks (Defeated 4 Incumbents and won 5 Open Seats). Additionally, even though both the war and referendum were unpopular, the referendum was unexpectedly only narrowly rejected, which contradicted several polls that showed it failing by significant margins. Some analysts have speculated that the reason for the Dove's holding onto several key races (and the majority) was because of the sudden last minute surge of support for the referendum, which boosted Dove turnout and pushed several Doves across the finish line in key races. After the elections, Amber Pumia and Harold Parkinson retained their roles as Senate President and Minority Leader respectfully. Balance Of Power Before Elections: Doves: 417 Hawks: 383 Hawks need to gain 18 seats to regain the majority After Elections: Doves: 413 Hawks: 387 Result: +4 Hawks Hawks won 13 seats from Doves (Defeated 10 Incumbents and won 3 open seats), Doves won 9 seats from Haws (Defeated 4 Incumbents and won 5 open seats) Retiring Incumbents Doves 32 Doves Retired # Malcom Santis: Retired # Jack Mason: Retired # Andrew Cushner: Retired # Rex Nixon: Retired # Cal Clapper: Retired # Lawrence Bournmark: Retired # Melvin Stranzmeyer: Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Toby Youngsman: Ran For Governor, Won # Edison White: Retired, Later Resigned # Charlie Butler: Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Jeff Flandero: Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # David Breezerman: Retired # Clara Michael: Retired # Josef Kruger: Retired # Jared Hill: Ran For Governor, Lost # Charles Granger: Retired # Robin Hayden: Retired # Matt Fritzpeters: Retired # Josh Pittserfeild: Retired # Steve Fisher: Retired # Robby Nugetburger: Retired # Shaun Russell: Retired # Randy Harper: Retired # Ryan Reese: Retired # Caroline Lunas: Retired # Dennis Crouch: Retired # Pat Tallon: Retired # David Houston: Retired # Gary Rockfeild: Retired # Mike Penner: Retired # Dominc Webman: Retired # Vick Davidson: Retired Hawks 25 Hawks Retired # Annabeth Kelsall: Ran For Governor, Lost # Samuel Farrakhan: Retired # Linda Capper: Retired # Jamie Heller: Ran For Governor, Won # Lucy Sergo: Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Jay Cardinal: Ran For Governor, Won # Gina Gallan: Retired # Alfred Gray: Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Pat Miller: Ran For Governor, Lost # Mason Turker: Retired (Later Died in Office) # Teresa Dermott: Ran For Governor, Won # Darlene Evans: Ran For Governor, Lost Primary # Cody Vogel Hafer: Ran For Governor, Won # Simon Iberia: Retired # Chuck Ramson: Retired # Raphael Hamaski: Retired # James McDerry: Retired # Harry Brown: Retired # Mark Farringlton: Retired # Edward Rod Tuckler: Retired # Jack Nickles: Retired # Margaret Handler: Retired # Parker Shoeman: Retired # Beth Butcher: Retired # Bonnie Millard: Retired Special Elections 1. Matthew Graham resigned from office in 257 after being found guilty of tax evasion and hiring workers illegally. He had won re-election in 256 with 53% of the vote. Governor Anthony Clements scheduled a special election for 257. Dove Hold. * (D) Don Danson: 59% * (H) Vlad Garrison: 41% 2. Josh Bryon resigned in 257 to return to private life, he had won re-election in 256 with 67% of the vote. Governor Joe Konx scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) Wilson Duffle: 77% * (H) Cody Foster: 21% 3. Chuck Fosters resigned in 257 after being indicted on corruption charges, he had won re-election in 254 with 88% of the vote. Governor Ted Webster scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Drake Erikson: 100% 4. Mason Turker died in office in 258, he had been elected to the seat in 254 with 52% of the vote. Governor Dustin Ingram scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Claire Hannah: 60% * (D) Sheila Olson: 20% 5. Edison White resigned from office in 258 to return to private life, he had already planned to retire. He had won re-election in 254 with 73% of the vote. Governor Mark Brown scheduled a special election for 259. Dove Hold. * (D) John Cromer: 72% * (H) Scott Gardner: 28% 6. Josh Kirkpatrick resigned from office in 257 after a finance scandal. He had won re-election in 256 with 50% of the vote. Governor John Knightly appointed Kayla Baker to the seat and scheduled a special election for 259. Hawk Hold. * (H) Kayla Baker (Inc.): 51% * (D) Bob Pitts: 43% Defeated Incumbents Doves In Primaries 3 Doves Lost their Primaries # Ryan Foxhall lost renomination to Sam Terry # Rachel Elaine lost renomination to Gavin Holding # Theodore Hereford lost renomination to Robert Masters In General Election # Mike Turff lost to Tally Donton # Joe Miffiler lost to Sarah Murray # Justin Arapahoe lost to Percy Pellago # Donovan Festil lost to Cameron Crizler # Stephen Goldman lost to John Gallheiner # Calvin Holly lost to Rodercik Killian # Robert Bolter lost to Bradley Stotsman # Franklin Ganter lost to Sharon Charlotte-Pallster # Katie Anderson lost to Madison Huntington # Paul McPine lost to Rick Caper Open Seat Losses Doves lost 3 Open Seats # Shaun Russell, Replaced By Douglas McEater # Dominic Webman, Replaced by Valerie Donna # Jared Hill, Replaced by Jamie Rubens Hawks In Primaries 3 Hawks Lost their Primaries # Chuck Fosters lost renomination to Drake Erikson # Carly Blakehart lost renomination to Albert Lewis # Hyundai Mason lost renomination to Rudy Kham In General Election # Benny Burns lost to Mike Caste # Daniel Wutterford lost to Jason Andles # Max Bunton lost Peter Greenborough # Bill Andrews lost to Dan Brownie Open Seat Loses Hawks lost 5 Open Seats # Gina Gallan, Replaced By Ned Grasser # Pat Miller, Replaced By Brandon Myles # Jack Nickles, Replaced By Ethan Greato # Margaret Handler, Replaced By Chris Sunter # Parker Shoeman, Replaced By Phineas Stanley Competitive Election Results Dove Incumbents Incumbents that won 1. Caremola * (D) Ronald Boar (Inc.): 53% * (H) Former Congresswoman Dana Roberts: 47% 2. Calor * (D) Annie Smith-Jere (Inc.): 56% * (H) Territorial House Majority Leader Paul Stephens: 44% 3. Imaro * (D) Chad Grover (Inc.): 62% * (H) Former Secretary of The Territory Patrica Judy: 38% 4. Fonex * (D) Martin Rojo (Inc.): 52% * (H) Congressman Pike Merlin: 44% 5. Owenland * (D) Ron Porter (Inc.): 61% * (H) Former Governor Tony Watterson: 39% 6. Wyconna * (D) Richard Joseph (Inc.): 52% * (H) Former Senator Ronald Ferrell: 48% 7. Peconla * (D) Peter Traman (Inc.): 50.7% * (H) Former Territorial Rep and Former Gubernatorial Chief of Staff Katherine McCarthy: 49.3% 8. Magadene * (D) Rob Blair (Inc.): 51.5% * (D) Secretary of The Territory John Keight: 48.5% 9. Ocandana * (D) Mickey Angellston (Inc.): 60% * (H) Territorial Education Secretary Devin Declan: 40% 10. Egasta * (D) Leroy Rodwiller (Inc.): 52% * (D) Congresswoman Shannon Darby: 48% 11. Jesphen * (D) Rachel Arthur (Inc.): 58% * (H) Former Territorial Senator Will Lane: 42% 12. Karera * (D) Randy Perry (Inc.): 58% * (H) Mayor Tim Reed: 42% 13. Kingland * (D) Peter Banklin (Inc.): 55% * (H) Businessman Ryan Quartzback: 45% 14. Susqo Islands * (D) Nathan Townland (Inc.): 59% * (H) Territorial Representative Nolan Mineteller: 41% 15. Emperica * (D) Charlie Roastchester (Inc): 55% * (H) Congressman Riley Pandles: 45% 16. Hennapoli * (D) Edward Pultzer (Inc.): 57% * (H) Territorial Senator Tina Berlin: 43% 17. Evergarden * (D) Jay Forester (Inc.): 55% * (H) Mayor Bryan McDonnell: 45% 18. Arbana * (D) Deborah Burlington (Inc.): 52% * (H) Congressman Ross Day: 47% 19. Facsa * (D) John Cramwell (Inc.): 56% * (H) Congressman James Franklin: 44% 20. Lycrane * (D) Rebecca Donturp (Inc.): 54% * (H) Territorial Senator June Summers: 46% 21. Macclo * (D) Oswald Cochfeild (Inc.) 52% * (H) Businessman Clarence October: 46% 22. Wecdon * (D) Matthew Horns (Inc.): 50% * (H) Territorial Health Secretary Brett Dochfeild: 45% 23. Chorcho * (D) Jorgan Alfretz (Inc.): 59% * (H) Territorial Senator Emily Swiss: 40% 24. Randola * (D) Stan Ditty (Inc.): 52.5% * (H) Congresswoman Carly Brown: 47.5% 25. Arkandois * (D) George Finchman (Inc.): 53% * (H) Businessman Peter Phylman: 44% 26. Archland Major * (D) Al Simpson (Inc.): 59% * (H) Congresswoman Christi Neuman: 39% 27. Ohogoden * (D) Robert Shippley (Inc.): 54.6% * (H) Former Congressman Jim Reeder: 45.4% 28. South Torroban * (D) Rodney Durham (Inc.): 52% * (H) Businesswoman Kate Kallangha: 48% 29. Curbaganstan * (D) Darren Ice (Inc.): 50.4% * (H) Veteran David Ashton: 49.6% 30. Rotolo * (D) Donald Scottsman (Inc.): 63% * (H) Businessman Larry Lincoln: 37% 31. Las Spalya * (D) Carl Curlos (Inc.): 55.5% * (H) Former Senator John Garcer: 44.5% 32. West Tazan * (D) Walter Hurb (Inc.): 50% * (H) Former Senator Peter Gabein: 49% 33. Cownona * (D) Steve Tripper (Inc.): 58% * (H) Former Territorial Senator Gavin Schneider: 42% 34. Cabicona * (D) John Dangleton (Inc.): 53% * (H) Territorial Representative Miguel Earmite: 43% 35. Subanar * (D) Mitch Crofter (Inc.): 54% * (H) Territorial Senator Megan Cruncher: 45% 36. Uoama Lakes * (D) Micah Livingston (Inc.): 55% * (H) Former Congressman and 254 Senate Nominee Dylan Burgens: 45% 37. Syranma * (D) Jeremy Kaiser (Inc.): 53% * (H) Former Congressional Aide Clarice Decagon: 40% 38. Dalabasy * (D) Ron Bland (Inc.): 52% * (H) Territorial Senator Madison Vance: 44% 39. Yorkland * (D) Liam Zarander (Inc.): 52% * (H) Mayor Audrey Tyler-Henry: 43% 40. Acaida * (D) Don Yoken (Inc.): 57.2% * (H) Former Lt. Governor Ellen Rillina: 42.8% 41. North Capiliania * (D) Bethany Collins (Inc.): 52.5% * (H) County Executive Linda Barretta: 47.5% 42. Akovua *(D) Derry Midland (Inc.): 55% *(H) Businessman Shawn Lyndon: 45% 43. Tovroimi *(D) Molly McSusan (Inc.): 60% *(H) Territorial Rep Mark Hills: 40% 44. Jeryssa Valleys *(D) Jack Danby (Inc.): 52% *(H) Businessman Melvin Eggland: 48% 45. Calredenal *(D) Scott Kirk (Inc.): 53% *(H) Territorial Rep Brian Cattman: 47% 46. Bakaland *(D) Daniel Vodden (Inc.): 57% *(H) Businesswoman Emily Harper: 43% 47. West Runland *(D) Sam Taggart (Inc.): 57.5% *(H) Territorial Senate Minority Leader Mindy Caroline: 42.5% 48. Malawi *(D) Ilyna Rosenlan (Inc.): 55% *(H) Businessman Sam Ferguson: 45% 49. Aridazaman *(D) Joe McClanus (Inc.): 54% *(H) Congresswoman Andrea Kenny: 42% 50. Des Nebarski *(D) Doug Yapp (Inc.): 54% *(H) Territorial Vice Party Chairman John Monroe: 46% 51.North Marina *(D) Bryan Poltiquinn (Inc.): 55% *(H) Former Territorial Senate Majority Leader and 254 Nominee Elizabeth Carson: 45% 52. Katanga *(D) Karl Yallahu (Inc.): 51% *(H) Businessman John Slide: 41% 53. Marganla *(D) Maddie Robinson (Inc.): 50% *(H) Businessman Ned Mattis: 42% Incumbents that lost 1. New Habadan * (H) Governor Madison Huntington: 50% * (D) Katie Anderson (Inc.): 49.9% 2. Indola * (H) Congresswoman Tally Donton: 57% * (D) Mike Turff (Inc.): 43% 3. North Cate * (H) Attorney General Rick Caper: 50% * (D) Paul McPine (Inc.): 49.9% 4. Cagazeete * (H) Former Senator Bradley Stotsman: 52.7% * (D) Robert Bolter (Inc.): 47.3% 5. North Skeland * (H) Former Senator Sharron Charlotte-Pallster: 50% * (D) Franklin Ganter (Inc.): 49% 6. Swava * (H) Businesswoman Sarah Murray: 51% * (D) Joe Miffiler (Inc.): 49% 7. Toroba * (H) Former Governor Cameron Crizler: 52% * (D) Donovan Festil (Inc.): 48% 8. Cresecnta * (H) Territorial Senator Roderick Killian: 51% * (D) Calvin Holly (Inc.): 47% 9. North Jarbardos * (H) Former Mayor and Palace Aide John Gallheiner: 49% * (D) Stephen Goldman (Inc.): 46% 10. Maupricopa * (H) County Executive and 254 Nominee Percy Pellago: 55.5% *(D) Justin Arapahoe (Inc.): 44.5% Hawk Incumbents Incumbents that won # Coronado * (H) Matthew Briton (Inc.): 51% * (D) County Executive David Gaunt: 47% 2. Odana * (H) Donovan Packlan (Inc.): 56% * (D) Territorial Senator Kevin McGreen: 44% 3. New Wellington * (H) Frank Richland (Inc.): 50.0028% * (D) Attorney General Roy Carter: 49.0072% 4. Weshca * (H) Bobby Slastanger (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman Erlin Doutcher: 49% 5. Bargdoan * (H) Lana Shephard (Inc.): 51.7% * (D) Businessman Bill McWicky: 48.3% 6. Kyckland * (H) Freddy Stansman (Inc.): 56.7% * (D) Congresswoman Tina Shores: 43.3% 7. Margdoa * (H) Steve Bullet (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman Gavin Gallanfort: 47% 8. Pleema * (H) Daniel Greenfeld (Inc.): 57% * (D) Former LT Governor Harry Gainstan: 42% 9. Oramago * (H) Katherine Tann (Inc.): 53% * (D) Territorial Senator Duncan Teller: 45% 10. Sacvanta * (H) Andy Borrick (Inc.): 51.5% * (D) County Executive Simon Johnson: 48.5% 11. Corro Danta * (H) Sawyer Pierce (Inc.): 56% * (D) Territorial Senator Devin Graham: 43% 12. Majocolta * (H) Timothy Walton (Inc.): 50.2% * (D) Territorial Senator Jason Hasonford: 49.8% 13. Magadonia * (H) Casper Paulson (Inc.): 52.5% * (D) Mayor Donald Hughman: 47.5% 14. Marvanja * (H) Ralph Nedman (Inc.): 50.1% * (D) Businessman and 254 Senate Nominee Steve Mitchell Jr. :49.9% 15. Yubar * (H) Troy Reynolds (Inc.): 51% * (D) Businessman Ryan Thomas: 43% Hawks that lost # Gasdla * (D) Congressman Mike Caste: 51% * (H) Benny Burns (Inc.): 49% 2. West Balaka * (D) Territorial Representative Jason Andles: 63% * (H) Daniel Wutterford (Inc.): 37% 3. Tuzzeya * (D) Congressman Peter Greenborough: 51% * (H) Max Bunton (Inc.): 49% 4. New Greener * (D) Territorial Senator Dan Brownie: 50% * (H) Bill Andrews (Inc.): 48% Open Seats Open Seats won by Doves # Inatvia * (D) Congressman Trey York: 55% * (H) Former Senator Eric Bane: 45% To replace retiring Senator Dennis Crouch 2. Albpotonox * (D) Territorial Senator Tod Glayson: 58% * (H) Former City Council President Jill Denver: 42% To replace Retiring Senator Randy Harper 3. Oronama * (D) Lt Governor Elmer Harman: 50% * (H) Former Territorial House Speaker and 254 Senate Nominee Joe Gardner: 44% To Replace Retiring Senator Mike Penner 4. New Ulrome * (D) Territorial Representative Clara Tanner: 48% * (H) County Executive Kimberly Meyer: 45% * (I) Businessman Mike Barbaric: 7% To Replace Retiring Senator Robin Hayden 5. Arukana * (D) Territorial Senator and Former Governor Nominee Jake Fast: 51% * (H) Territorial Education Secretary Zoe Teacher: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Charles Granger 6. Golst * (D) Former Territorial Senator Calvin Corner: 54% * (H) Congressman Danny DeRose: 46% To Replace Retiring Senator Pat Tallon 7. Kornnington * (D) Territorial Senator Richard Buntly: 50.3% * (H) Territorial Senator Billy Nettinger: 49.7% To Replace Retiring Senator David Houston 8. Handerton * (D) Former Territorial Rep Pat McPhil: 50.2% * (H) Attorney General Cooper Cottleland: 49.8% To Replace Retiring Senator Gary Rockfeild 9. Twinlands * (D) Radio Host Jeff Logan: 50% * (H) Territorial Senator Andrea Connors: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Josef Kruger 10. Ironemal * (D) Congressman Luke Smith: 55.5% * (H) Territorial Senator Louis Xavier: 44.5% To Replace Retiring Senator Josh Pittserfeild 11. Bogemery * (D) Former Attorney General and Brother of Senator Matt Fritzpeters, Bernie Fritzpeters: 54% * (H) Congressman Sean Sergio: 46% To Replace Retiring Senator Matt Fritzpeters 12. South Lagona Initial * (D) Territorial Treasurer, 2 time candidate for this seat and 1 time candidate for house Joe Konnamy: 45% * (H) Territorial Rep Frederick Clastball: 37% * (I) Former Rebel Leader Duke Davidson: 16% Runoff * (D) Joe Konnamy: 61% * (H) Fredrick Clastball: 39% To Replace Retiring Senator Vick Davidson 13. Blooinvilles * (D) Businessman Terry Holcomb: 57% * (H) City Councilor Shelby Young: 43% To Replace Retiring Senator Toby Youngsman Open Seat Gains by Doves # Mabasga * (D) Former Army Captain Ethan Greato: 52% * (H) Attorney General Cory Koyer: 46% To Replace Retiring Senator Jack Nickles 2. Old Heaven * (D) County Executive and Son of Former Senator Bob Sunter, Chris Sunter: 50% * (H) County Executive Connor Vince Otter: 48% To Replace Margaret Handler 3. Casacola * (D) Former Army Sergeant Ned Dome: 62% * (H) Businessman Wilson Darter: 38% To Replace Retiring Senator Gina Gallan 4. Vargolis * (D) Lt. Governor Phineas Stanley: 54.5% * (H) Transportation Director Sarah Miller: 45.5% To Replace Retiring Senator Parker Shoeman 5. Muroni * (D) War Veteran Brandon Myles: 55% * (H) Businessman Randolph Pineman: 45% To Succeed Retiring Hawk Senator Pat Miller Open Seats won by Hawks # New Narran * (H) Attorney General Caroline Marion: 50% * (D) Congressman Johnny Hound: 47% To replace Retiring Hawk Senate Minority Whip Harry Brown 2. Amawii * (H) Former Governor Pike Pines: 51% * (D) Territorial Representative Tyrone Caravan: 48% To Replace Retiring Senator Mark Farringlton 3. Vos Heavna * (H) Businessman John Judge: 52% * (D) Territorial Senate President Bob Cain: 45% To Replace Retiring Hawk Senator Edaward Rod Tuckler 4. Phecon * (H) Territorial Senator Ted O'Harris: 52% * (D) Territorial Director of Public Safety Perry Babylon: 45% To Succeed Retiring Senator Annabeth Kelsall 5. Saussani Shores * (H) Former County Executive and 252 Candidate For Governor Todd Sutton: 52% * (D) Territorial Senator John Meyers: 47% Open Seat Gains by Hawks # Necada * (H) Businesswoman Jamie Rubens: 48% * (D) Businessman Daniel Thompson: 47% To Replace Retiring Senator Jared Hill 2. Norfoni * (H) Territorial Senator Douglas McEater: 56.1% * (D) Territorial Senator Duncan Wader: 43.9% To Succeed Retiring Dove Senator Shaun Russell 3. Orangeland * (H) Public Safety Commissioner and 250 senate nominee Valerie Donna: 67% * (D) Former Territorial Senator Terrance Logan: 33% To Succeed Retiring Senator Dominic Webman